Angel's Song
by xxScarletPrincessxx
Summary: Yami Hibari has some feelings for her best friend, Takeshi Yamamoto. But what if her most hated classmate get's in her way and breaks her heart in the process, will everything still be the same?Yamaxoc rated T for later chapters


Authoress' Note: Hi everyone this is my 1st ever story so please R&R . My Oc's name is Yami Hibari and she's hibari's little sister. She has jet black elbow length hair and pure silver eyes. She's cute, smart, small and very kind. She doesn't know of the Mafia yet but she knows Reborn, Dino and a surprise for later chapters.

Disclaimer: (this goes for all the chaps 'kay) I don't own Reborn only my OC and the plot

Chapter One

When she found out

"UUUWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed so loud it can be heard from miles away."Takeshi-kun! Hayato-kun's hurting me!" She said as she hid behind Yamamoto."Maa maa Gokudera it's not nice to hurt a girl." "Tch I was only pinching her because she's so annoying" At this time Tsuna finally went out of his house "Ahh, Thanks for waiting guys".

"Hey, Tsuna-kun "Yami suddenly said "Ehh, what is it Yami-chan?" "Umm, nothing I just noticed you have more bruises with each passing day and not only you but even Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun too." They all went silent at this and she looked at them worriedly "Is something going on Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun?" "It's none of your business stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled at her "Maa maa Gokudera she's just worried right Yami-chan?" She just nodded at Yamamoto. "I'm sorry Yami-chan but its better that you don't know."Yami just looked down.

They walked to the school in dead silence because they're wary that Yami is getting a bit suspicious."Good morning Yami-chan, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko greeted her friends "Good morning" they all greeted back with Tsuna blushing a bit. Suddenly they felt a dark aura "Oh, ohayo Nii-san I brought your bento since you forgot it." Yami gave the bento that was in her bag to her big brother "Hnn thank you Yami." and with that he went away.

"Seriously Yami-chan there's really nothing in common between you and Hibari-san" "I was once like that too Tsuna-kun but Takeshi-kun helped me change" She said smiling at Yamamoto who smiled back "Hahaha it was nothing really hahaha"

The morning went on normally, Yamamoto slept through the all the morning classes, Tsuna not answering any question right and Gokudera trying to encourage his Jyuudaime. And at last the lunch bell rung and Tsuna and his friends ate at the regular place, the rooftop.

"Takeshi-kun stop that!" Yami pouted "It's annoying." Yamamoto laughed "Haha what's so annoying about playing with your hair?" "Hmp!" Yamamoto just laughed then went closer to her "Hahaha come on I'm just playing with your hair what's wrong with that?" she continued to pout totally unaware of how close he is."Oi would you two stop that Jyuudaime is being disturbed!" Yami and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and he was blushing then Yami looked at Yamamoto and blushed because he was too close to her face."T-takeshi-kun can you move you're kinda too close for comfort." then Yamamoto realized that he's too close and blushed "Y-yeah sure."

The rest of the day went on normally then the bell rung again signaling that school was finally over. Tsuna and his friends when home together. Yamamoto teased Yami who was pouting ever since he started Gokudera yelled at them for being to disturbing to his Jyuudaime who was blushing at the two best friends. Then finally they reached Tsuna house and their chaotic study time would start yet again

"That's a wrong answer you Baseball idiot!" "Hahaha is it?" then Lambo and I-pin came in "Wahahaha the amazing Lambo-san is here!" "Lambo quiet they are studying!" Yami smiled at the two kids and called out to them "Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan come here I have a lollipop for both of you." She gave the lollipop to both of them "Now be good and play downstairs ok?" "Hai!"

They ran down stairs to play "Hahaha you're really good with children Yami-chan hahaha." Yamamoto said as he smiled to her "Tch who cares about those kids" "Gokudera-kun don't be mean to kids too." Gokudera smiled suddenly and his eyes began to sparkle "Hai I will if Jyuudaime says so!" Tsuna face palmed

"Ciaossu." a voice suddenly said "Reborn!" and Reborn landed suddenly on Tsuna's head "Konnichiwa Reborn-san. " Yami said as she smiled at Reborn "Ciaossu Yami how's Hibari?" "Nii-san's fine. " "Good well Yami can you go down for a minute I think Mama needs help." "Surely Reborn-san" she smiled then left the room carefully closing the door.

"Tsuna." "H-hai what's the problem Reborn?" "The Varia is coming." "N-nani!" Then Gokudera just cut in "What do you mean Reborn-san!Did they already realize that the rings were fake!" Reborn nodded "So that's why you three should hurry up with your training." "When do you think they'll come kid" "An estimated 2-3 days" "Hiiee! That short a time! Ugh this is why I don't want to be a Mafia boss!".But what they didn't know someone was eavesdropping on them 'Varia? Mafia? Oh what is going here?' Yami thought worried as she went down feeling like she's heard enough.

When it was time for everyone to go home Yamamoto walked Yami home because their houses were three homes apart. Yamamoto didn't tease her because she seemed sad. He wanted to ask but the words just won't come out. "Takeshi-kun" her voice surprised him "What's going on" they stopped walking "Eh, what are you talking about Yami-chan?" "About the Mafia thing tell me everything please…" Yamamoto was surprised 'How did she find out?' "What Mafia?" "Please don't play dumb…" Yamamoto wanted to tell her but he couldn't because he knew she would be in danger.

"I'm sorry Yami I can't tell you." she looked at him already crying "Why don't you trust me Takeshi-kun?" "I trust you but…" "But what Takeshi-kun!" "You'll be in danger! So please… just trust me okay Yami-chan?" He said as he hugged her."You're my best friend, you're even more precious to me than Tsuna and the others because you're the only one who can really understand me and I want to protect you because you're special to me Yami-chan" "Takeshi-kun…" 'you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that' she thought.


End file.
